nacidos para estar tristes
by Reveire
Summary: Ellos dos son una fábula, con sus bosques viejos y sus besos resecos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Patrick McHale.**

* * *

 **Nacidos para estar tristes  
**

* * *

«Tus ojos me recuerdan

las noches de verano,

negras noches sin luna,

orilla al mar salado,

y el chispear de estrellas

del cielo negro y bajo».

 **Antonio Machado.**

* * *

Durante la noche, se marchita y es peor que un otoño mal dibujado.

Lo sabe bien, más que nadie, porque trae poesías inyectadas en las palabras huecas susurrándolas en las noches, romántico fracasado, y ha viajado por todas las pesadillas tenebrosas que habitan en sus prosas. Es una melodía tristona desafinada, con sus dedos de rama y piel de mimbre, como si acaso siempre viviera en el bosque interno de su frialdad amable. (Él es un rincón oscuro en lo Desconocido).

Durante la noche, se marchita y se asoman entre sus labios paspados, plumas azules encontradas entre el inexistente verano.

Y le gusta pensar en el romance terrorífico de su sueño eterno. Su mente ya no es un gran cantar de poesía llorona, llena de amores melifluos y versos de su vida peregrina; ahora su interior es un bosque tenebroso con su viento tibio, los almendros asomados por las praderas y las viñas secas del otoño eterno; bajo el paladar degusta el mimbre de las casonas viejas y los campos de la tarde seca donde el cielo se agrieta con las ramas de la bestia.

Wirt trae, entre sus manos secas, una pesadilla bella en forma de bosque.

Y piensa: «Oh, sin tan sólo _tú_ fueras real…».

Durante la noche, se marchita y se asoma entre sus estrofas improvisadas, metáforas dedicadas al pájaro azul que durante sus sueños se presenta como una muchacha de carne, hueso y plumas.

Y piensa: «Oh, sin tan sólo _tú_ fueras real…».

(y lo es, de hecho).

Entre el bosque hay una muchacha con los ojos cansados y la sonrisa insípida pero honesta. Tiene los cabellos rojos enmarañados, manchados de tierra y polvo. Entre sus pómulos blancos y la piel de mimbre, se le ven las lágrimas marcadas y los hoyuelos de la sonrisa invisible.

Wirt cree que ella es bella, espantosamente bella.

El otoño es amarillo y cruel, con sus fantasías andantes y la oscuridad turbia asomada entre la arboleda, pero está esta chica sonrojada y con la boca torcida susurrando: Adiós, adiós. Wirt siempre se despierta con plumas azules en la prosa.

Entonces piensa que ella no es poesía o un romance triste, sino más bien un cuento viviente con sus manos de arboleda y plumas, y sus labios resecos que él sueña que besa, como si acaso besara una angustia que ha muerto hace ya miles de años. (Besarla sería como besar nostalgia invernal).

Es una muchacha pálida encarnada en una fábula. Cuando lo ve, se le tiñen las mejillas pálidas y tiene plumas entre sus poros.

(y mientras sueña que la sueña, piensa que ese bosque de voces que se oyen entre la arboleda no es tan malo, porque ella está volando entre las hojas secas y tiene cadáveres de avecillas azules entre sus ojos cansados, cansadísimos. Le dice en un murmuro rudamente amable: «Yo también quiero volver a casa, de alguna forma». Wirt la imagina humana y añora besar sus manos blancas y enredar sus dedos entre su cabello de paja.

Dice: «¿Sabes? Yo solía ser poeta.

Ahora soy, peor que una bestia, un peregrino

que jamás volverá a casa.

Por favor:

acuna mis penas temblorosas

entre tus alas azules,

curándome la angustia

aunque tú a veces te rías, amablemente, de mí»).

Piensa que la adora la adora la adora la adora, aunque en realidad ella no existe. Porque quiere besar sus labios de corteza de árbol y hundir sus manos en sus murmuros blancos. Hay una nostalgia infinita y poderosa bajo la oscuridad, y ella es algo así como un destello de luz que se apaga, mientras él le susurra poesía barata (ella siempre se está riendo amablemente).

Él es un bosque otoñal y poeta sin rumbo alguno, aunque ha regresado a casa hace ya mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Wirt se despierta a mitad de la noche. Tiene plumas viejas en sus palmas callosas y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Abre la boca para recitar poesía y como verso susurra: «Beatrice».

.

.


End file.
